We're The Same
by Adamante
Summary: I hated humans. I had no friends. Everything in my life was worthless and boring. But... ever since she came, things started to brighten up. RF2 fic.
1. Meeting

**So, hey, I'm starting a new story. It's kind of a Rune Factory 2 story. I just got the game and it's great! Seeing the bachelorettes and their rivals inspired me to write this. So I hope you like it! **

**Oh, and I forgot to tell you that it's in Jake's POV. Well anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**_We're The Same_**

**_Chapter 1: Meeting_**

**_--_**

I walked out of the Inn and headed towards the Blacksmith's. I honestly don't know why I keep going there. _Human_s live there. But... I guess I go because I have nothing better to do in this town.

Today was the last day of Spring and the cherry blossoms were peacefully falling from the trees. To tell the truth, I really liked it. I would never say that to a human, though.

I briskly walked past the people standing along the streets. I sneered at them and they either rolled their eyes, sneered back, or gave me confused looks. I didn't care that I didn't have any friends in this town. I would hate to be friends with humans anyway.

I live in the Inn that my father, Egan, owns. He is an elf while I am a half-elf. From knowing that, it's obvious that my mother is a human. I bet you're confused as to why I have a hatred for humans and my mother is a human herself. Well, she did something very horrible a few years back and ever since then, I lost my trust in humans. But my father thinks otherwise. He always acts nice to them--I can't believe we're related.

I shook my head, dismissing my thoughts and continued my walk to the blacksmith's. After a while, I was stopped by an orange haired girl. Ugh. Another human I bet.

She bowed. "Hello."

I snorted and replied coldly. "What do you want?"

She looked taken aback, but her smile did not falter. "I just... wanted to introduce myself. I'm Cecilia and I'm new to Alvarna."

I rolled my eyes. I could care less about this human. "Yeah, well, whatever. I don't need to waste my time with humans. Bye." I walked away and left the girl standing in the middle of the road. I continued on my way to the blacksmith's. As soon as I got there, I opened the door and walked to my usual corner, ignoring the human woman who greeted me on my way in.

The woman walked over to me. "Good day, love." She said. "Are you here to buy a sword perhaps?"

I scoffed. "Like I would buy anything from a human."

She shrugged and walked away, mumbling about not having many customers lately. I continued to stand in my corner, examining the shop. She decorated the walls with the swords she forged. There were also forging tools lying around everywhere and the place smelled of iron. I closed my eyes and sat there until it was 6:00. That's when all the stores close and everyone goes home.

Once it was closing time, I left the shop and started to head back to the Inn. I was going to go to sleep and wake up to another boring day as usual, I bet. That was the worst thing about this town. They have nothing interesting to do here. Everybody just goes by the same routine day after day. It really ticks me off.

After walking for a while, I arrived at the Inn and opened the door. I saw my father talking with the orange haired girl that I met earlier. Once they noticed me, father happily walked over to me.

"You can't believe this Jake!" Father exclaimed. "We have a person who wants to stay in the Inn!"

I shrugged. "So? What of it?"

He gestured his hands to the girl. "This is Cecilia, she's a half-elf girl who wants to stay here."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I met her already. Just another worthless hum--" I interrupted myself, realizing something. "Wait. What did you just say?"

"I said she was a half-elf girl who wanted to stay here." My father repeated.

I looked over to her and she meekly waved at me. I couldn't believe it. There was actually someone like me in this town other than my father. Finally someone who wasn't completely a human! "Are you... really a half-elf?" I asked.

She nodded and moved her hair out of the way, showing her elf ears. "Yes... I'm Ceci-- I mean, Cecilia. I hope I can be friends with you."

I nodded. "I'm Jake... nice to meet you... Ceci?" I wasn't really good with greetings, so my voice was slow and unsure. Ceci giggled at my unsureness.

"You don't have to call me Ceci--that's just something I called myself when I was little. You can call me Cecilia." She said.

I scowled. How could I be so stupid? I'm not good with names. Why do you think I call everyone 'human' all the time? "Sorry... I thought that was your name and...I like... Ceci better anyway... it's easy to remember."

Her eyes widened. "Oh really? Well... you can call me Ceci as much as you like! We're going to be great friends, Jake, I just know it! And the fact that we're both half elves makes me even more sure!" She smiled at me, and I tried to smile, but only a smirk came out.

"Sure." I replied.

My father finally started talking again. For some reason, he looked very _happy_. He was so happy that it was disturbing. "Well, everyone should get some rest! We need to be feeling good for the next day!"

Ceci nodded and started to walk to her room. "Okay, see you tomorrow Jake and Egan." Father replied with a 'see you tomorrow' and I merely waved. I walked upstairs to my room and slowly closed the door. I sat on the bed and thought about Ceci.

She could actually be my friend. My days wouldn't be boring anymore with her around. We could spend time together and do things. Maybe... maybe my life will change because of her.

That night, I went to sleep, actually looking forward to the next day. A feeling I haven't had in years.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter.**

**You'll find out what Jake's mom did in later chapters.**

**I hope you liked it, if you did, then expect more to come!**


	2. Confusion

**Hiya! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_We're The Same_**

**_Chapter 2: Confusion_**

--

I walked out of the blacksmith's and headed home. This day was no different than the ones before--boring and stupid. Even though Ceci just moved here, nothing has really changed in my life. Maybe I was wrong about her...

I closed my eyes and stuffed my hands into my pockets. It was so frustrating when you didn't have anything to do other than working at a blacksmith's shop all day, every day.

All of a sudden, a voice interrupted my thoughts and caused my eyes to open.

"Hi Jake!" I saw Ceci standing in front of me, smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the inn?" I asked her. She shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Don't be silly!" She laughed. "I was walking around town since I'm new here and all. I just happened to see you, so I wanted to say hi." I nodded as Ceci started talking again. "Oh, but I guess it's getting late, so maybe I _should_ go back to the Inn."

"Well, I was going home anyway, so maybe we can go back together." I said. There was no point for us to go seperate ways when we were going to the same place. It was better if we went together. Even though this _is_ a small remote village, I still don't trust a naive girl like her to be out when it's dark -- something might happen.

She clapped her hands together and smiled. "Really? That's a very thoughtful offer, Jake. Thank you!"

After that, we began to walk home. Ceci was telling me about the new friends she made. That cheerful general store girl, Mana, and that eccentric fortuneteller Alicia. I walked beside her with my hands in my pockets and eyes closed while I quietly listened to her. To tell the truth, I could care less about the humans she was talking about. Ceci may have the patience to get along with their kind, but I didn't.

"Ah, I really need a job...." Ceci mumbled as we passed by the De Sainte Coquille Manor. I was about to say something when someone walked out of the manor. When I saw who it was, I instantly scowled.

"Ah, evening Jake." He said nonchalantly. He then turned to Ceci. "You too.... Cecilia, was it?" He smiled and ran his hand through his blonde hair -- I hated him. Max was his name. He always tried to show off and make people think that he was so great. Even though I disliked all humans, I had a particular dislike for him.

"Hmph. Whatever, _human._" I said as I looked away from him. Ceci gave me a confused look and smiled apologetically at him. I don't know why she even bothered to do that, though. He was just a human. No need to feel sorry for him.

She bowed. "I'm so sorry, sir. I'm sure Jake didn't mean that." She softly glared at me. "Did you, Jake?" I ignored her and crossed my arms, refusing to say anything. Ceci sighed and turned to Max again. "I'm terribly sorry." She mumbled.

Max waved his hand dismissively with a small smile on his face. "No, it's quite alright. He's always been like this. Everyone in town is pretty much use to it by now." I glared at him while Ceci slowly nodded. "So, Cecilia. I heard you talking about wanting a job. I couldn't help but think that you would be perfect as my family's maid. What do you say? We'll pay you generously."

I stood there and expected her to refuse right on the spot. Who in their right mind would work for a human? It's like, admitting that they are superior to the elven race!

Ceci seemed to be deep in thought. After a while, she looked at Max and smiled. "Of course! I would love to take the job! So... when do I start?"

He smiled. "Ah, you can start as early as tomorrow morning. Be here before 9:00." Ceci nodded and Max started to walk back inside of the manor. "Ah... wait a second, I have to get something right quick. Will you excuse me?" He added.

Ceci nodded and Max walked inside of the manor. As soon as he was gone, she turned to me.

"Jake!" She said quietly, not trying to bring attention to herself. "That was rude! Why did you say those things?"

I glanced at her and shrugged. "He was a human. I act like that towards all humans.... that's all."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Why do you do this Jake? Did something bad happen between you and a human in the past?"

At the mention of my past, I winced slightly. I've put all of that behind me, I forced myself to forget it. I don't need those horrible memories coming back again. No, it won't happen. "I... won't answer that question. I... can't." I said.

She gave me a questioning look. "Huh? Why is that?"

I sighed and stared at her. She could be the only person I could really talk to in this village, but sometimes I question her personality. It resembles that of a normal human girl. "Nothing. I'm heading home, all right?" I said as I started to walk towards the Inn.

A small frown appeared on her face. "Oh... alright. I thought we could walk and talk a little bit more, you know?" She looked down to the ground. "But if you don't want to, then I understand."

I sighed. I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings... but it's her fault for trying to pry into my business. "No... it's not that." I said a bit reluctantly, I didn't try to sound as irritated as I felt at the moment, but judging by how her frown became deeper, I utterly failed. "I'm... just tired is all, and anyway, you can manage by yourself, right? The Inn is right next door."

"But..." She started, looking back up to me. "Weren't you the one who suggested that we walk home together? No offense, but what's with the change of opinion?"

I sighed, possibly for the hundreth time that day. "I'm just tired, all right? So can you please get off my case and leave me alone?" I walked off without another word, not even bothering to turn back.

That girl was really starting to annoy me, she was so confusing too! She's a half-elf like me, so shouldn't we act the same? If that was the case, then why was she so... different?

At that moment, I came to a conclusion.

She wasn't going to be any different than the humans here, so why rely on her? My life would just go on, boring and meaningless. Nothing would change that.

No, nothing would change that all.

* * *

**Sorry for such the long wait and short chapter. I was really busy, you know? I also had no motivation to continue this story either. I was this close to deleting it, you know. But... I think I'll give it a chance. It has a lot of potential.**

**So, yeah, still doesn't mean I'm satisfied with this chapter, though. Hopefully the next will be better and longer. XP**


End file.
